Another Brick in the Wall
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: This fanfiction captures the relationship of Stan x Kyle (Style) starting when they were 9 and ending at 18. Each chapter will specify their ages, and give hints to other ships in the fic such as Candy. Kenny and Cartman are more prevalent in future chapters. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**"Another Brick in the Wall"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: This fanfiction captures the relationship of Stan x Kyle (Style) starting when they were 9 and ending at 18. Each chapter will specify their ages, and give hints to other ships in the fic such as Candy. Kenny and Cartman are more prevalent in future chapters. The fic name comes from what I was listening to when inspiration struck me, as well as the fact that one day is just a brick, and a lifetime is a wall.**

 **WARNING: It's rated M… Really though, proceed with caution! The first several chapters are all fluff, but… It WILL get smutty (with a hint of an incest-threeway, hold the rape), trust me lmao ;)**

 ** _Author's note:_** Ah, yaoi. The best friend of any Otaku… I couldn't find any good fanfictions about this, so I decided to write my own. It's not too different from what I normally write, seeing as how this is the anime AU where EVERYTHING is the same except the art style lol (Just Google it if you haven't already. You'll be glad you did ^_^).

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 1; ages 9 and 10

Based on the online non-cannon manga, "Friendship Misanga"

"Hey, Kyle! Wait up!"

Kyle slowed down a bit to let his friend catch up, stopping on the third stair from the bottom in front of their school. "Hurry up, Stan! We're gonna miss the bus… You always were the slowest, after all," Kyle said, playfully cuffing Stan on the back of the head.

Stan, mildly indignant, retorted, "We aren't even taking the bus today, stupid. We're going to the mall, remember?"

Kyle thought for a second. Stan's 10th birthday was coming up soon, and he had promised to take him to the mall… _"Was that really today? Shit, today's Friday! I could've sworn it was Thursday…"_ Kyle mock sighed, "All riiight… You're lucky I tolerate you so much." He gave Stan a joking half smile, eyes closed.

Stan's face lit up, his eyes glowing. "Then what the fuck are we waiting for! Let's hurry up already!" He half yelled, running off ahead. He smiled as Kyle desperately struggled to catch up from his unexpected head start. _"So much for slow,"_ he thought happily.

By the time they got to the mall, the sun was beginning to sink behind the hills around them. "God, I hate the winter sun. It's always so fucking dark," Kyle complained as they walked into the rather large, open building. Stan just smiled, happy to be out of the cold and into the bright mall, with all its bright flashy colours and enticing smells coming from various restaurants. He smiled brightly at Kyle. "Come on, let's go get some food! I want burritos!" He raced on ahead, Kyle close behind, as they made their way to a Chipotle.

They ate, talked, explored and had a generally good time with each other for the next two hours until it was time to go home. On the way out, however, they passed a small kiosk that was selling friendship bands. "Come on, Kyle! Let's stop here," Stan said with a big, happy smile plastered onto his face.

"Hello there! Today I'm selling friendship bands for just $3 a pair! We have many colours to choose from…"

Kyle and Stan were only half listening, more interested in two sitting side-by-side in the bottom center of the display case. "Look! This friendship bracelet is exactly the same colour as your hat, Stan!" Stan smiled wide. "The other one's the same colour as yours, Kyle!"

"They're cool, they're right next to each other… We should buy them! They're cheap too."

The clerk took this his cue to really sell the idea to the two boys, adding, "If you'd like, I'll add some letters to them for free~!"

Stan and Kyle looked at each other with happiness. "We can get SBF on them for Super Best Friend!" Kyle added cheerfully.

After paying and walking outside, the two giddy boys couldn't pull them out of the bag fast enough. "Alright! Let's put them on!" Stan exclaimed.

"Matching friendship bracelets…! Which arm should I put it on…?"

Stan suddenly stopped, a sudden look of realisation washing over him. "Stop, this is gay," he said, straight-faced, while Kyle couldn't help but release a trapped, "W-wha-?!"

Stan continued, becoming more animated and upset. "Aaaah, why didn't I notice sooner?! Matching bracelets is utterly fucking gay!" He put his hands above his head as desperation overcame him. "Friendship bracelets! That's the sort of thing that loving couples do together! I want to die!"

Kyle held back a sigh as he watched, somewhat disappointed, at his friend freaked out. "What's wrong with friendship bracelets…? It's not like we're getting engaged…" he said, but secretly he thought, _"What a pain in the ass…"_

Kyle sighed out loud this time as he took a step towards Stan. "Shit, I guess if it bothers you that much, you might be right. I really wanted to buy it for us, but thinking about it… Two guys wearing matching stuff _is_ pretty gay. There's not much point keeping it, so you can have it.

"Anyway, I gotta go home. Catch you later, Stan!" Kyle turned and started walking home, leaving Stan to stutter, "Ah… W-wait… A se-…"

When Kyle was completely gone, Stan sighed. _"Why am I such an idiot…?"_

Now home, Kyle sighed deeply and flopped on his bed, turning out the light (Don't sleep in your street clothes!). He lay there for a few seconds, then a minute, then two minutes, thinking about today. He thought about the bracelets, and sighed again. _"Why does he have to make everything so difficult…? They're just friendship bracelets… They aren't gay…! Even if I do love him… He doesn't know that! So why should he even care…?"_ He stopped, blinking against the dark. _"I'm going is circles… Thinking like this gets me nowhere. I may as well go to bed; hopefully everything will be better in the morning."_

The next day…

"Heeey, Kyle!"

Kyle turned from his locker to find Stan walking towards him, looking somewhat down.

"Stan?"

"Sorry about yesterday… That was my bad. Getting all worked up about something small like that was pretty uncool."

Kyle, eager to patch things up with his friend, quickly responded, "It's fine, man. I'm not mad or anything."

"O-okay."

A semi-awkward silence fell over the two friends for a few long moments, before Kyle broke through it. "Hey, Stan… I was thinking about it, and… What if we just put the bracelets on our ankles?"

Stan looked at Kyle, confused. "On our ankles?"

"Yeah… I mean, you said people would think we were a couple or something if they were on our wrists, right? If we put them on our ankles, nobody will notice them."

"You're right!" Stan thought for a moment while Kyle patiently waited with an eager smile on his face. Stan said, "Hey! Let's put them on now, then! The friendship bracelets!"

Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Huh? N-now…?"

Stan ducked his head around the corner of the hall, making sure no one was there. "Kyle! Over here!"

"W-wait up, Stan!"

Stan leaned against the wall next to Kyle. "See anyone else around?"

"Nope," Kyle responded, half-nervous.

Stan grinned happily. "Wearing these bracelets will be our secret, Kyle!"

"Yep! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Here, give me your foot, I'll put it on for you."

Kyle took off his right boot, and put his foot down in front of Stan, smiling.

"Done!" Stan exclaimed a few moments later, and Kyle then put Stan's on for him.

"It's proof of our friendship!"

Stan nodded happily, adding, "And that we've made up after fighting!"

They went about their daily activities happily for the rest of the day; even school didn't seem _so_ bad anymore.

The next day…

Kyle happily walked to school, practically skipping, his hat flaps bobbing up and down as he went. He made it all the way to the stairs without any interruption until…

"Hey, Jew! You're lookin' happy with yourself, ain't you?" Eric Cartman interrupted Kyle's happy thought process right outside the main doors.

"Fuck off! Go somewhere else, you fat cunt!"

"What, did I interrupt you when you were thinking about money or something? You greedy Jew!"

Kyle growled under his breath and sighed. While Cartman _was_ their friend… He was kind of an asshole most of the time. Kyle went to walk past him when he saw Stan peeking around the corner of the school building. _"Huh? Stan…?"_

"Kyle! Kyle, over here!" Stan whispered, impatiently beckoning with his hand for his friend to come over to him. Kyle went up to him, wondering what could be so important. "What is it, Stan?"

Stan stood with a somewhat untrustworthy glare at Kyle. "…What did you do with it…?"

Kyle stood there for a second, confused. "'It'?"

Stan snapped back, "IT! What else would I be talking about?!" He grabbed Kyle's shoulders and slightly shook him as he continued in a louder voice, **"The proof of our friendship!"**

Kyle realised what Stan was talking about. "Ah… The friendship bracelet… What about it?"

"I'm asking if you're wearing it like you should be," Stan spat back, less than half a meter from Kyle's face.

 **"** **HUH?"**

 **"** **ARE YOU WEARING IT?!"**

"I am! I'm wearing it!"

At this, Stan calmed a bit and took a step back, a tired smile on his face. "Oh, that's okay then. Sorry, Kyle. Catch you later." He then continued off towards the school building as the bell rang three times, signaling the start of school.

Kyle just stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened. "Uhm… Ah… Okay…?"

The rest of the day was filled with similar moments and boughts of awkwardness between the two friends. Like in English class, when Stan passed a note asking, _"We're best friends, right?"_ Or when Kyle was literally peeing at a urinal and Stan came up behind him, asking, "You haven't taken your bracelet off, right?" The gym, the library, the lunchroom… Until, as Kyle finally walked in off campus and back to his house, he let out a pent-up scream of frustration that went something like, **"AAAAAH GOD DAMITTTT WHAT THE FUUUUCK!"**

As he flopped onto bed (Wearing pajamas this time, but still in his hat), he thought about how crazy the day had been. _"Haah… I'm exhausted… Stan's been acting weird, too. This sucks._

 _"_ _Hopefully he'll forget about it by tomorrow,"_ He thought as he turned out the light and went to bed.

…Or tried to.

It wasn't 2 hours later when a lone figure climbed a ladder and slipped into Kyle's second story bedroom. The figure went to Kyle's bed and pulled back the covers, grabbed Kyle's leg, and shook him awake. Breathing heavily, the shadowed figure spoke hastily yet quietly. "Hey, Kyle… You haven't taken off… The proof of our friendship, right…?"

 **"** **FUAH?! UWAAAAAWHATTHEFUUUCK!"** (Or something like that…)

Flipping on the light, Kyle breathlessly said, "…Stan?! What are you doing? How'd you even get here…?"

Stan's response came quickly, as if afraid of being interrupted. "I was just worried… That the thing that binds us together would be gone…" He grabbed Kyle's right leg and pulled back the pajama pant leg to find the bracelet. "Thank God… It's still here… The proof of our friendship…"

Kyle sat, dumbfounded. "W-wha…?" Until then, it hit him like a train. "S-so you have to keep checking that I'm still wearing it? Don't you trust me at all?!" He lept off his bed and grabbed a pair of scissors in his desk drawer. "Is our friendship nothing more than a pair of matching bracelets?! You've been acting like a shithead ever since I put this thing on! I'm cutting it off right now; you can just sit there and watch!"

Stan began to panic. "Stop it Kyle! Don't move!"

But Kyle had already made up his mind and ran the scissor blades in-between his leg and the bracelet and cut, breaking it into two pieces.

Stan stood there, shocked and beginning to have a panic attack. "A-aah… H-how could you…!"

"Stan… I did it because we're best friends."

But Stan wasn't listening anymore. "Uwaaaaah! Now we're not SBF's anymore! We've lost our SBF statu-"

"Listen to me!"

Stan sat on Kyles bed, looking up to avoid Kyle's gaze with a single tear in his eye. "Kyle… Kiss me."

"What the fuck?!"

"If you really like me and consider me your best friend, you should be able to kiss me, right?!" Stan was practically shouting, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Kyle just looked at Stan, trying to deny the obvious, trying to get out of it somehow to avoid any awkwardness… Secretly, he really wanted to kiss Stan, but he didn't want his secret getting out just yet. "W-wha… Did you hit your head or something?"

Stan didn't say anything, but stood there and sniffled quietly. Kyle sighed, accepting his fate. He sat down on the bed and leaned over towards Stan, closing his eyes like Stan, and pressed his lips softly against Stan's. They stayed like this for several seconds, until Kyle broke away, asking softly, "Is that better?"

Stan quietly sat, looking down for a few seconds, before saying, "There wasn't enough love in it…"

Kyle, at a loss for words, just glared at Stan, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Then, "Y'now, Stan, I have no idea what you're talking about. What kind of 'love' do you want? What is it you want me to do? If you're gonna be so picky, just show me already!"

After a moment of silence and not moving, he added, "This is totally unfair," with a deep blush forming across his face, before closing his eyes to let Stan make the next move.

 _"_ _The kiss that I want…"_ Stan thought, looking at Kyle with thoughtful eyes. _"What_ do _I want?"_ He grabbed Kyle's shoulders softly and blushed. He leaned in, thinking the whole time, _"Do I want Kyle to love me…?"_

The two boys embraced; their lips pressed against each others for a moment before they opened slightly and began making out, their tongues sliding around each others'.

 _"_ _Love…? Do I want Kyle to think about me more than anything else…?"_

The two boys pulled apart, making no sound save a small "Haah…" from Kyle.

 _"_ _Does that mean that I've been thinking about_ him _enough…?"_

Kyle broke the silence then. "That's what you meant by a kiss with love in it…? It just made it hard to breathe…" he said, with a deep tomato-coloured blush across his face.

"S-sorry… But, um, Kyle… Why did you go along with what I asked for just then?"

Kyle looked at Stan with a straight, almost emotionless face, save a lingering look of love in his eyes. "Because I love you, Stan. Duh."

Stan blushed harder than he knew possible and fell into Kyle's pajama covered chest, crying a few tears. "I'm sorry, Kyle! I-I've been really stupid…!"

Kyle smiled tiredly. "Stan… It's good to see you back to normal."

"Kyle…! I'll think about your feelings from now on! I'm so embarrassed, I was only thinking about myself… I'm sorry for acting weird all day, and for making a fuss in the middle of the night… I'll go back home now."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Kyle's voice. "W-wait…! You… Do you wanna spend the night here?"

Stan smiled ecstatically at Kyle. "Y-yeah! But I didn't bring a sleeping bag or anything."

Kyle smiled, with his eyes half closed in amazement at Stan's denseness. "M-my bed's big enough for both of us… You've slept in it before…"

Stan blinked, his blush coming back. "O-oh. Okay." He smiled, took off his shoes and got under the covers after Kyle. Once Kyle turned off the light and turned towards the wall, Stan put his arms around Kyle, cuddling closer to him. "Does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Kyle sighed heavily. "You really are dense, huh stupid? Of course we are."

Stan smiled and buried his face into Kyle's hat, saying one last, "I love you, goodnight," before falling into the darkness of sleep.

WOAH.

That's a lot of words. Also, I listened to a lot of music while writing this, and… I'm tired. Anyway, enjoy, and look forward to chapter two (Whenever that happens…) ^_^

Tous Les Mêmes,

~Kisa Alvarez~


	2. Chapter 2

**"Another Brick in the Wall"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: This fanfiction captures the relationship of Stan x Kyle (Style) starting when they were 9 and ending at 18. Each chapter will specify their ages, and give hints to other ships in the fic such as Candy. Kenny and Cartman are more prevalent in future chapters. The fic name comes from what I was listening to when inspiration struck me, as well as the fact that one day is just a brick, and a lifetime is a wall.**

 **WARNING: It's rated M… Really though, proceed with caution! The first several chapters are all fluff, but… It WILL get smutty (with a hint of an incest-threeway, hold the rape), trust me lmao ;)**

 ** _Author's note:_** Chapter 2 already…? Yup lol :b You guys aren't the only one who likes this fanfiction… I love writing this! My creativity flows with this one easier than others ^_^ So enjoy!

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 2; ages 12 and 13

Kyle blinked open his eyes against the darkness. He felt the warmth of another body in his bed and smiled to feel Stan cuddled up against him behind him. He sighed at the thought of having to roll over and wake him up to get ready for school… Before he happily remembered that it was Saturday. He smiled warmly at the extra few hours they got in bed together before they had to get up and pretend to be "just friends" until that night… They had worked it down to a schedule, Stan and Kyle, after dating in secret for almost three years. At school, they would go about business the way they always did, but every night they would either sleep over with their parents' knowledge, or Stan (having the more lenient parents) would sneak out and climb through Kyle's window to be with him. They didn't like to sleep apart from each other anymore; not since the SBF incident (Cute name for it, yeah?).

As he lay there for a few minutes, hearing and feeling Stan's breathing, Stan slowly woke up and put his lips against Kyle's neck lovingly. He murmured through him, "Good morning beautiful," before kissing him and falling back, nuzzling his face into Kyle's bare back.

Kyle's eye twitched in amusement. "Don't call me beautiful…" Then softer, "Fucking asshole…"

Stan just giggled. "Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend? I only call you beautiful because you are."

"Guys aren't beautiful."

"Fine," Stan quickly retorted smiling. "Then I'll call you my cute, sexy lovey."

Kyle rolled over to look Stan in the eyes. "I'll kill you, y'know. Don't try me." He tried to feign seriousness, but his eyes gave his real feelings away. "That's a stupid thing to call me anyway."

Stan sighed heavily. "There just isn't any pleasing you… Should I call you revolting instead?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "No…! I guess not…"

Stan just lay there, gazing into Kyle. When Kyle began to blush awkwardly, Stan kissed him on his nose suddenly and jumped out of bed wearing nothing but boxer briefs and socks. Stan looked back at Kyle. "Come on, let's get dressed and get breakfast; we're meeting Cartman and Kenny at the park later before we go to Wendy's party."

Kyle rolled his eyes a second time, getting out of bed. "I know; you don't need to tell me again."

As the boys got dressed, Stan mentioned something he had been wondering the last few weeks. "Y'know, Wendy's been looking at our group weird lately…"

Kyle pulled on pants. "Weird?"

"Yeah… She always looks at us walking home from school and looks sick. Like, she's gonna throw up or something everyday…"

Kyle blinked. "I haven't noticed…" He pulled his shirt on over his hat, refusing to take it off unless showering. "Are you sure you aren't seeing things? Why would she look at us weirdly?"

"I dunno, man… She just does. I wonder if one of us did something to piss her off…"

"I think we'd remember that."

"I dunno, dude. Wendy is a girl, after all. Anything could've pissed her off."

Kyle shrugged. "Whatever. It's not really our problem."

"It is if we're going to her party tonight. Her parents are out of town and her house is loaded with booze. What if she doesn't let us drink because she's mad at us?"

Kyle scoffed. "If she tries we'll just sneak some when she isn't looking. Duh." Then he unlocked his door to head downstairs. "As if she would, anyway."

.

.

.

Once downstairs, they found Kyle's mom making pancakes and Kyle's brother, Ike, eating one at the coffee table while intently watching some cartoon. Kyle's mom smiled at the boys as they thudded down the stairs and sat at the table, talking happily.

"Good morning, boys! Do you want some pancakes? They have chocolate chiiips…!"

Kyle nodded and Stan thanked Mrs. Broflovski for letting him stay the night. Ike, chiming in from the living room, decided this was a good time to say hello for the 27th time since Stan arrived yesterday. "Hi, Staaan! Want some paaancakes…?!" He said with a goofy grin on his face.

Stan just smiled awkwardly. "Ahhah… Yeah, man, I'll get some right now…" he said, feeling kind of bad for the kid for thinking he was "cool". _"It's not his fault… Every six year old thinks older kids like them for some reason…"_

Ike didn't seem to notice though, and went back to eating pancakes happily. Stan and Kyle sat down to set plates of breakfast and ate, occasionally sneaking smiles at each other. After finishing, they went upstairs to get ready to meet Cartman and Kenny.

They took separate showers, Stan going first. They'd seen each other naked before… But now that they were 12 and 13, they felt a little weird about it. Even if they did sleep together in boxers, naked was… Different. They weren't ready for that on a regular basis. It would come one day, but for now just kissing and occasionally making out was their way of showing love.

While Kyle was in the shower, Stan got ready in the adjoining room to the bathroom where the sink was, with the door in-between closed. But Kyle didn't know this… So when Stan was about to put on a shirt, Kyle finished and opened the door suddenly and unexpectedly. He froze at the sight of Stan, and in the 2-second panic, Stan got a pretty solid look at Kyle's full body. His eyes went straight to Kyle's boyhood without meaning to, but he quickly looked up at the ceiling. But he now knew how big Kyle was, which was smaller than Stan had been expecting; judging by his size of 8cm while semi-hard, maybe 12 cm hard…? He blushed _"F-fuck! Why am I trying to figure out size?!"_ Kyle unfroze and slammed the door, yelling "S-sorry!"

Stan just stood there awkwardly, eyes closed despite the fact his friend was gone. "W-why are you sorry?! I-I, uh, I'll wait in your room!" He quickly opened the second door and closed it behind him, sighing. He walked into Kyle's room and finished getting ready, then sat on the bed until Kyle came in too. They made eye contact for a second before they both blushed and quickly looked away, closing their eyes (For some reason…). Stan smiled awkwardly. "T-that never happened, yeah?"

Kyle opened his mouth and made a "Haah…!" sound before responding, "Y-yeah, man. Never happened…"

They looked at each other, blushing again. Stan, stating the obvious, pointed out, "But… It DID happen…" He inwardly flinched at the tension. "D-do you wanna… Maybe…"

Kyle finished for him. "…Make it even…?"

Stan nodded. He stood up fast, making the moment even more awkward than before. "O-okay, um, I guess I'll just… Uh…" He stopped, closing his eyes as he undid the button on his pants, then the zipper. He pulled them down quickly before slowly pulling down his boxers to reveal his hard, 17 cm erection. Kyle blushed the colour of a tomato. _"H-he's bigger than I thought…! Haah… W-what now?"_

Stan just stood there for a few seconds before quickly covering up and smiling nervously. "O-okay, sh-should we go…? Now…?"

Kyle nodded his head rapidly and opened his bedroom door to leave, Stan behind him. They left after shouting a goodbye to Kyle's mom (and Ike) and headed in the direction of the park. They walked in silence, neither one trying to initiate a conversation out of sheer awkwardness. When they got there, they saw Cartman and Kenny already waiting.

"Hey! Here comes the fag and the Jew! You fuckers kept us waiting for almost an hooour, which means you have to buy us lunch later."

Kenny chimed in then, adding that it was actually only 7 minutes but lunch would be appreciated.

.

.

.

They hung out for about 6 hours, at the park, then the nearby McDonalds (where Stan and Kyle agreed to pay for Kenny, but not Cartman), then at Stan's house. At 5:30, they started walking to Wendy Testaburger's house with the expectation that Kyle would walk back to Stan's house with him around 1 AM and Kenny and Cartman would spend the night at Wendy's house.

While on the way there, Stan shared his theory about Wendy with Cartman and Kenny. Kenny said it was plausible, but Cartman decided he hated the idea. "Why when Wendy hate me? As if she even could. Besides, there's no way she'd deny us booze. It's a party that _she_ invited us too, remember stupid?"

Stan sighed. "Whatever, dude. I just hope she doesn't; I wanna have some fun tonight."

They all walked up to Wendy's front door and rang the doorbell before realising the door was unlocked. Walking in, they were greeted with loud Dubstep music and about 60 other kids, from 10 to 17 years old. Wendy, clearly more than just half-in-the-bag, stumbled up smiling. "'Sup, guys! Hol'on, I'll get yooou, guys somethin'," She slurred messily. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back a minute later with three red cups, each filled with 2 shots of Grey Goose and orange juice. She handed one to Stan, Kyle and Kenny before looking at Cartman and making the exact face Stan had described, turning, and stumbling back into the party.

Kenny, Stan and Kyle, as well as some boys nearby all looked at Cartman with a look of confusion mixed with satirical humour. "Eric, dude, you okay?" One of the boys snickered at this, and Cartman turned red before sputtering, "F-fuck you Wendy!" and stormed into the kitchen to get a cup himself.

.

.

.

The next several hours were a blur for Stan and Kyle, with drinking, dancing, and having to get rid of two horny girls. They didn't leave each other's side the whole party, no matter how drunk they got, and after about 9 shots of Vodka each, they found themselves playing truth or dare with Cartman, Kenny, Wendy and a dozen or so other kids.

"…M'kay, Wendy's turnn," Kyle slurred, and Wendy grinned evily, rocking her head back laughing. She came back up a second later, a serious look on her face. "O-kay. Staan, I dare yoou…"

Stan interrupted then. "Heey, you hafta say 'truth 'r dare'…"

Wendy hiccupped. "Fiine, Stan, truth 'r dare, yeah?"

Stan smiled and closed his eyes. "Daaare, Wendy."

Wendy nodded seriously. "Okay, so, Stan, I dare you t'kiss Kyle on 'is LIPS."

Stan and Kyle didn't even register, knocking out all social expectations, and just leaned over to each other and pushed their lips together, opening their mouths slightly to allow them to messily, drunkenly make-out for not even two seconds before pulling away and breaking into hysterics. The rest of the circle just giggled and failed to care too much; even Cartman only called them faggots once.

Wendy stopped giggling long enough to say, "…'Kay, Stan's turn, 'cuz I dared 'im so now he goes, okay go."

Stan grinned. "Hey Weeendy, truth 'r dare…?"

Wendy stuck her tongue out. "Ta-ruth, 'cuz I don't trusst youu."

Stan sighed. "Fiiine… Okay, so, why do ya' keep makin' faces at Cartman? Do you liiike him…?"

Kyle giggled and everyone in the circle went silent, while Wendy just sat there for a few seconds. She realised everyone was waiting on her and began to panic. "W-whaa? No, God, no, wha? Ew! How'could… Eww!"

Nobody was convinced. Wendy blushed horribly. "I, uh, forfeit'my turn. Someone else go!"

Kenny went, asking Cartman truth or dare. "Dare!" Cartman looked around the circle with a drunken leer, as if challenging anyone to his answer. When no one did, Kenny dared Cartman to do seven minutes in Heavan with Wendy.

The whole _party_ went silent; someone even paused the music. Wendy blushed again, fixing a hard stare into the nothing directly in front of her. "F-fine!" She stood up and almost fell back down before stumbling to the house's guest room. Cartman slowly followed her, his head down the whole time.

As the door closed, the music resumed and Stan looked at Kyle, giggling like a little kid. "Cartman 'n Wendy, siittin' in'a tree…"

Kyle punched Stan's arm. "Shaddup, stupid…" he said laughing.

.

.

.

As the party came to a slow end around 2 am, Stan and Kyle got ready to walk, or really stumble, home. They said goodbye to Kenny and some acquaintances before realising they didn't know where Cartman and Wendy were anymore. "Hey Kenny. S'tell Cartm'n 'n Wendy we said bye, yeah?"

Kenny nodded and the two boys headed home. They stumbled all the way there, climbed a tree and onto Stan's roof (don't attempt drunk!), and went to Stan's window. As they tried to open it, they realised it was locked. Kyle turned to Stan. "You fuckin' iddiot."

Stan gave an indignant look. "Don't blam'me! My mom mustuv' locked it. …Stupid."

Kyle mumbled, " _Youur_ stup'd…"

The boys drunkenly climbed back down (how are they still alive…?) and took deep breaths before Stan entered the garage code to open the garage, a very noisy ordeal. As soon as they could, they bolted in and closed it again, then dashed up to Stan's room and closed the door, locking it, and stood there in dead silence and darkness while they waited for Stan's dad to inspect the garage and return to his room, a 15 minute process. When they were certain he was gone again, they smiled at each other in the dark.

"Ah… 'm exhausted, Kyle…"

Kyle put his head on Stan's shoulder and nuzzled him, smiling wider. He closed his eyes and whispered softly, "I love youu."

Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle and closed his eyes as well, softly replying, "I love youu too. Come'on, let's go'ta bedd… Mhhmm…!"

The two boys uncoupled and stripped down to boxers and socks before climbing into bed, cuddling as they fell asleep; a long day was finally over.

.

.

.

…Wow. That was… Something. Quick question, do I use the words "Awkward" and "Blush" too much? I don't own a thesaurus… I should buy one, huh? I mean, yeah, Internet, but… Lazy… And I keep saying stuff like "Closed his eyes" and "Smiled even more". (Sigh) How uncreative… Oh well. Did you enjoy? Being drunk isn't really that fun IRL. But maybe that's just me (It sure is fun to write about though :b ) And in response to the P.M. I got: No, I do not write rough drafts. It's not that I'm too good for them… Far from that. I'm just lazy; I type everything, then revise it all at once. But I'm sure that's how a lot of authors do it nowadays. :b

Tous Les Mêmes,

~Kisa Alvarez~


	3. Chapter 3

**"Another Brick in the Wall"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: This fanfiction captures the relationship of Stan x Kyle (Style) starting when they were 9 and ending at 18. Each chapter will specify their ages, and give hints to other ships in the fic such as Candy. Kenny and Cartman are more prevalent in future chapters. The fic name comes from what I was listening to when inspiration struck me, as well as the fact that one day is just a brick, and a lifetime is a wall.**

 **WARNING: Yeah, it's still rated M… Because this is the chapter that sex happens! Well, kinda. The true answer probably falls under a grey area, now that I think about it… Oh well! Kinda-sex happens in this chapter then! You'll have to read it to see what happens. ^_^**

 ** _Author's note:_** Chapter 3… I didn't think I'd make it this far, so thank you for reading and supporting!

Ok, that's all; short author's note. But if you make it to the ending author's note, I have an AMAZING story for you. :b

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 3; ages 14 and 15

Stan slowly opened his eyes against the dark room he lay in, not wanting to wake up yet. _"Fuck…! My head feels like shit…"_ He sat up and put a hand to his temple, wincing. This movement caused the boy sleeping next to him to stir, waking up as groggily as Stan had.

"Mmm… 'Morning, Stan…" Kyle mumbled before rolling over, his eyes still closed. "My head hurts…!"

Stan leaned down and kissed Kyle's neck and bare shoulder. "I think it's time to get up, though…"

Kyle weakly shook his head and feebly whimpered. Stan sighed, wanting to go back to sleep as well; but today they couldn't. They had school, and the snow had stopped falling which means they all but _had_ to go. "That's what we get for drinking on a Sunday…"

Kyle didn't say anything, nor did he make any attempt to move. Stan got up, somewhat painfully climbing over Kyle, and started getting dressed. _"This sucks… School sucks… And Kyle seems to be in more pain than me…"_ Kyle blinked his eyes open no wider than the thickness of a dime. "…Idea…" he whispered softly.

Stan smiled softly. "Ok, what is it?"

Kyle took a deep breath before continuing, "…Skip school…" Then, "…Fuck school…"

Stan giggled. "We'll get in trouble…!" he playfully warned.

Kyle moaned softly and closed his eyes again. Stan grabbed some clothes for Kyle and walked to the bathroom to take a shower so his parents wouldn't be suspicious; they now spent the night at each other's house literally _every_ night, with or without permission. Therefore, Kyle had started leaving some of his clothes at Stan's house and vice-versa. Stan's parents knew Kyle was spending the night this time, so there was no horrible early rising to sneak out in time to get ready at his own house. As Stan was letting the water warm up, about to get in, he heard Kyle open the door to the bathroom, only half awake. Stan stood there, awkwardly naked. "Um… Kyle?"

Kyle walked past with his eyes still mostly closed. "…Don't care… Faster this way…" he mumbled, bumping into a wall as he took his shirt off.

Stan blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Y-you wanna take a shower together…?"

Kyle nodded slightly and began taking off his pants. "…It doesn't really matter, does it…?"

Stan shook his head. "Not really. I mean, we've seen each other naked plenty of times anyway, and…" He trailed off, not really knowing what else to add; it's not like he could say "and we're both guys" because _clearly_ they'd be looking anyway. He blushed harder at the idea of a shower with Kyle. They hadn't bathed together since they were kids, and rarely saw each other this exposed. He shook his head and got in the shower, followed closely by a now fully naked Kyle.

…And they showered. It was quite uneventful, considering they had never really experimented further than kissing before and were a little apprehensive about it; never mind the fact that Kyle fell into a wall every thirty seconds out of exhaustion and head pain. Stan had to constantly help Kyle back into a standing position; once, while doing so, he accidentally brushed his hand against Kyle's boyhood, causing both boys to blush. They were, however, able to finish the shower without too much sexual tension…

Stan turned the water off and grabbed a towel for him and a second one for Kyle. They dried off, put their normal school clothes on, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When they finished, they left, locking the door behind them since Stan's parents had already left for work. They began walking in the direction _away_ from their bus stop, giggling to each other like elementary-schoolers rather than freshmen. "I bet Cartman and Kenny are gonna have a horrible time at school without us…!" Kyle laughed, wincing in pain from his headache as he did.

They walked until they reached the park and quickly crossed through it, passing an open soccer field until they reached the tree line and a chain-link fence with a massive hole in it that the town never bothered to fix; they would've bothered if they knew what was on the other side. About a quarter kilometer out from the fence through a forested wilderness of sorts, there was a tree that someone had built a treehouse in long ago, and it now lay abandoned but still in good shape. Nobody came here anymore, save for when some adventurous group of teens would need a place to smoke and drink in peace. Stan and Kyle had only been here a few times with friends for just those reasons, but they loved using it for "alone time" and the seclusion of it made it a perfect spot, better than staying home. From its spot eight meters in the tree, they could just see the top of their school building from the cutout window.

Kyle yawned. "You brought food in your backpack, right? All I brought was entertainment stuff; I have some cards and books and stuff."  
Stan nodded. "I have four water bottles, some crackers, some cookies and some apples," he listed happily. "We could stay here all day. Unless…"

Kyle stopped unpacking. "Unless what?"

Stan grinned widely. "You wanna go back and get a sleeping bag and some blankets and tell our parents we're at Wendy's house?"

Kyle smiled in joy. "That sounds awesome! Only one sleeping bag though?" He asked, tilting his head. "One bed fits us both, but sleeping bags are tiny…"

Stan blushed and scooted closer to Kyle. "T-that's the point, silly… We'll have to cuddle all night; you can just sleep on top of me, with your head on my chest."

Kyle blushed as well. "O-okay…! That sounds like a good idea…" He smiled happily at the thought.

The boys left their belongings at the treehouse, confident no one else would come on a cold but snowless November day, and began the walk back to Stan's house. They had to hide behind a car only once to avoid being seen by a policeman, but they made it back to Stan's house and then to the tree again with a sleeping bag, a pillow, and two extra blankets without being caught. They set up their "camp", and when Kyle was about to suggest they play poker with the cards and chips he brought, Stan interrupted him by suddenly pressing his lips to Kyle's.

"M-mnn…!" Kyle squirmed a bit, then relented and let the kiss happen. Stan started to push his tongue into Kyle's mouth and move around inside; while he did, he also placed his hand on Kyle's hip and began moving up his stomach to his chest, under his shirt. Kyle moaned softly as Stan bit his lower lip. Then, as suddenly as they had started, they broke away, both heavily blushing and panting. "I-I didn't know you wanted to do that _n-now,_ " Kyle murmured softly.

Stan smiled happily, closing his eyes and blushing hard. "S-sorry…! I just really wanted to… We haven't had any fun in _days_ …!" he said, sounding almost slightly disappointed.

Kyle squirmed nervously. "It's not that I haven't wanted to… Really! It's just…" He trailed off, not quite knowing how he should finish.

Stan could sense something was bothering the older boy, more than just his surprise kiss-attack. "What is it, Kyle? You can tell me… You know that," he said smiling.

Kyle took a deep breath. "It just seems like… Making out is all you ever wanna do. I didn't really know how to ask you if you wanted to… Go a little further…"

Stan stared, wide eyed and blushing hard. "Fu-further…? H-how much further?"

Kyle looked down, embarrassed. "Y-you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable or anything…! But… I was thinking, maybe instead of jacking off in the shower alone, I could…" he trailed off again, this time unable to find words and instead hung his head down, his face the colour of a setting sun.

Stan sat there, a little shocked but not at all closed to the idea. "A-are you saying that YOU'D give ME a handjob…? I-I'm all for that, if that's what you wanna do…" he nervously laughed and looked away awkwardly.

Kyle looked back up. "I… I wanna make you feel good, and I've wanted to touch each other… 'There', for a while now…" he said, then quickly adding, "I-if you're cool with it, I mean."

Stan nodded. "Do you wanna get under the sleeping bag? It's a little cold, and it won't get much warmer today with all these clouds…"

Kyle nodded. "Okay," he said seriously with a red face. He grabbed the bag from its case and unrolled it on the treehouse floor. After throwing a blanket over it and putting the other inside, carefully wrapping it around the coating to warm it up, they both crawled in and lay there for several moments. They blushed and awkwardly felt each other's every movement through their clothes, their faces no more than ten centimeters apart. Kyle's hands began to wander over to Stan's pants, and soon they were undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. When his pants had been pulled down around his ankles, Kyle could clearly feel Stan's erection through his underwear. Instead of feeling embarrassed or awkward, all he felt was love and lust, wanting to quickly tear both their clothes off so he could feel Stan's full naked body.

Kyle spoke softly into Stan's ear, "Take off your shirt…"

Stan obliged and, as he did, Kyle pulled his own shirt off, undoing the button on his own pants now. Stan helped him and soon both boys were wearing boxers and socks, the way they would when going to bed. Except this time, there was no space between them, their erections were clearly bulging, and they certainly weren't sleeping anytime soon. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and slipped his hands into Kyle's boxers, grabbing the top of his ass and pulling him even closer. Kyle moaned softly in pleasure and put his own hands down Stan's underwear, feeling the hard erection throbbing in his hands. He was panting heavily from the close physical contact now, and as Stan pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, he began to jack Stan off, eliciting sounds of happiness and pleasure from the younger boy. Stan broke the kiss to tell his boyfriend "D-don't stop… Until we cum…"

Kyle nodded, blushing heavily, and felt a warm hand enter the front end of his boxers and moaned softly as Stan grabbed Kyle's hard, twelve centimeter erection and started pleasuring him, ramming his tongue even further down Kyle's throat than before. They continued to touch each other sensuously, hot and panting, earning moans of pleasure from each other. After less than ten minutes of this, the two boys came at almost the same moment. Kyle laid his head on Stan's chest, exhausted, and closed his eyes.

"Stan… I love you…"

"I love you too, Kyle… If it's okay with you, I wanna stay as close as possible to you at all times; I don't like when we're separated…"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah… I like being with you more than anything in the world. And… Can we come back and spend the night here more often?"

Stan grinned. "Yeah! I love this place! But, ah… It's only noon, and I'm tired…"

Kyle sighed happily. "I don't know about you, but I'm taking a nap."

Stan nodded, replying, "Okay." And with that one word left hanging in the air, the two boys fell asleep yet again.

…

I'm a weird person, aren't I?

…

Well, oh well. Sorry this took longer than anticipated! I wanted to finish earlier, but at least it's done now! ^_^ Well, enjoy! (Oh wait, you already read it. Never mind, then; I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
